Episode 19-Herp-A-Derp Goes to the Movies
Herp-A-Derp Goes to the Movies is the 19th episode in the series. Plot Herp-A-Derp starts the episode with the "HD" introduction, but Herp-A-Derp Stuntman tells him that we already told them that when they were in the snow. Herp-A-Derp gets mad that they went in the snow without him but he gets over it quickly. Everyone is bored and Herp-A-Derp asks if they should go to the movies. Mario thinks thats a terrible idea and someone suggests that they go see "The Princess & The Frog". Luigi wants to see it and everyone should go. Herp-A-Derp and Mario don't want to go because it's a girly movie, but Luigi drags them to the movie theater. Butterfly Boat goes to get the seats and popcorn and everyone sits down to watch the trailers. The 1st trailer is for a movie called "Metal Cutey Beary Bear: A Movie About A Metal Cutey Beary Bear" that features Luigi as a guest star singing a song about hugs and kisses. Mario says that there filming Luigi and Luigi totally freaks out because it's personal. The producers of the trailer then says Luigi's full name and Luigi says he's gonna sue them. The next trailer starts and it's a remake of "The Care Bears Movie" starring Shia LeBeouf (who was onpurposely called Shia La Boof because that sounds cool) which also features Luigi as a guest star as one of the people trying to kill the Care Bears because they care. 5 hours later, everyone is still waiting for the movie and Luigi is back from his trailer making. Herp-A-Derp asks if they were just made and Luigi says yes and that there not at the real movie theater yet it was just a film lot. Then they go to the real theater and Jessie goes to the screen and starts to scream her name. Herp-A-Derp and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman leave and Herp-A-Derp says he was out at the Metal Cutey Beary Bear Movie. Mario leaves and says he was out at the Care Bear Movie (even though he was still there after Luigi came back). Woody then leaves. "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen" then starts and Butterfly Boat is thrown at the screen. Luigi is mad because he paid to see "The Princess & The Frog" and he wants his tickets back. Thunderzap7 says that was a trailer. Buzz leaves and Luigi freaks out. Jessie says that he and Butterfly Boat are still in and Jessie calls him a gay fag. Luigi says he's not gay anymore but Jessie says he can't just be gay and then turn straight. Big Bear then appears but Jessie tells him to get out of here and he leaves. Luigi Cosmic Spins Jessie out of the theater and starts watching the movie. Before it can start a watch was thrown at the screen and the screen broke. Luigi then freaks out. The sequel: Luigi Takes Herp-A-Derp To A Movie begins (even though it is still part of this episode) Luigi tells Herp-A-Derp its time to go but he sees Mechanical Spider and tells someone to kill it. Mario then punts Mechanical Spider. Herp-A-Derp won't go and no one else will either, so Luigi takes Mechanical Spider to see "Phineas & Ferb: The Triangle Movie" which later turns into "Chowder" and "iCarly". The episode then ends. Trivia *How did Butterfly Boat get popcorn at a film lot? *How did the characters mistake a film lot for a movie theater. *1st appearance of Mechanical Spider (he acts as a semi-villain in this episode). *7 trailers are shown overall in this episode. *This episode has 2 parts to it, but it is only a one part episode and that simply acts as another part of the episode. *4th episode where the episode has a different intro then "Herp-A-Derp 101". It has "Herp-A-Derp 101 IN HD!" *2nd and final episode where it uses the "Herp-A-Derp 101 IN HD!" intro. It was used just to introduce the HD camera into the show. Episodes are still filmed in HD. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.